Love Changes Us
by DreamStar18
Summary: "I like being a Sociopath. You know, I'm not burdened by things like guilt, or... love." "I feel like love does that. It changes us." Amy Gilbert. Human, Kind, Understanding. Malachai Parker. Sociopath, Murderer, Witch. When the universe brings these two opposites together, what events will occur? Will they get through the hurdles of life together, or will it all fall apart?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

"Kai... you don't have to do this, you know?" I state, staring up at my... well, I don't really know what he is to me any more. His dark blue eyes bore into my grey-green ones, both of us holding tears back.

With what looks like regret, he nods, placing his large hands on my shoulders.

"Yes... yes I do. Not only to save you, but to save the entire town. You may not want to admit it, but you and I both know it's what I need to do, Ames." He says, seriously. I, however, do not share this belief. I can't. What he just said cannot be true. So, I shake my head in disbelief and anger. Anger towards the people that got us into this situation in the first place, and myself, for not being able to save him.

"No... there has to be some other way!" I exclaim, biting my lip. Tears leak out of my bright eyes and down my cheeks. He smiles, a sincere and apologetic look on his face as he wipes my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, pulling me close as he wraps his muscular arms around my petite figure. I am still shaking my head, as I bury my face in his chest.

"Kai... y- you can't just sacrifice yourself. It's not right. You were meant to have a long, long life. No matter how many lives are at stake here, no one, including me, can expect you to give all that up." I plead, trying to make him change his mind. I feel him bury his face in the crook of my neck. I don't know how he can do that - I am quite short. But still, it feels comforting.

A few moments later, I feel him pull away, placing his forehead against mine, as he holds my head in his hands, one hand on each side.

"I know it isn't. But Amy...I am _not_ the same sociopath I was a year ago. Things have changed - although your family doesn't see it that way. My life, it means _nothing_ compared to that of _thousands_ of other people - compared to yours. I _have_ to do this. You _have_ to let me go. Please?" He pleads, tucking a few strands of my loose, ash coloured hair behind my ears. I look into his eyes again, which is hard to do as he is so close to me. I exhale slowly, ignoring the butterflies - no, bats - in my stomach.

"Do you really want to do this? You _know_ what will happen, right?" I ask.

He nods, and a few tears slip down my face. I inhale, then exhale again before I speak, my voice coming out broken. "O- Okay, Kai. I... I will let you go. But, you can't go without knowing that-," He cuts me off, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"I know." He whispers softly, causing silent tears to fall down my cheeks.

We stand like that for a few moments, in my long, narrow, untidy kitchen, neither of us bothering to talk - savouring our final moments together.

"P- please... please don't leave me..." I cry, choking on a sob that forces its way out of my throat. After holding all that emotion in for so long, it flows out of me, like a river.

I can feel him close his eyes, his lips still pressed against my forehead. Then, that dreadful word is said, and it feels like everything is finally over.

"Goodbye." He finishes softly, and I can feel his own tear-drops on my forehead.

Suddenly, I feel his lips remove themselves from my head, and his arms move away from my body. My whole body freezes, paralysed.

I stare helplessly at his retreating figure, as he opens the door and closes it, in one swift motion.

When the small slam of the door echoes through my empty household, like a pin dropping, I finally realise that it is too late, we couldn't escape this time.

My body finds its way to the white marble floor, and I sink down onto my knees, burying my tear streaked, mascara ruined face into my hands.

That is the first time in a long time, that I realise that nothing will ever be the same again.

Maybe I should start from the beginning? To try to make sense of it all.

Hi. My name is Amy. This is my story.

 **AN: Just a quick note. The following chapters will be written in 3rd Person, as I find it hard to stay in the same tense after a while. My OC (Original Character), will be portrayed by Willa Holland. Just wanted to clear that up as when I find it hard to picture a character in a fanfic, it is sometimes annoying when the author doesn't give you an idea. Only sometimes though! I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story, and I will see you again in Chapter One! Also, if you would please review and tell me what you think of each chapter as the story builds, that would be a massive help/motivation! (This wasn't really quick, but oh well!) P.s: My other story, _Soulmates_ , has not been updates in a while. This is because I got a new computer a while ago, and all the files on my _old_ computer (aka: the other chapters), are still on my old computer. Plus, I've kinda lost motivation for it, as isn't on TV anymore. I will try and update it in the future... maybe...**

 **Thank-You! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** **-** _ **Misunderstood**_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I actually have no freakin' idea why I'm writing today. Elena said that it helps. Helps us to move on, people like me to move on. Personally, I don't see that ever being possible. Here I am, Amy Gilbert, trapped in 1994. Yay. (note the sarcasm.)_

 _How did this happen, you may ask?_

 _I died - Me, my sisters boyfriend, Damon Salvatore and my best friend, Bonnie Bennet all kicked the bucket._

 _Although he is my sisters boyfriend, Damon and I do not like each other in the slightest... It all started when my sister decided to burn down our house, one night last year... Granted, her humanity was off, but I didn't find out until I came home later - my whole life, burnt to the ground, all the memories, gone._

 _Anyway, we've been stuck here for almost three months now, and thought we would never see anyone else again, be near anyone other than each other. To be honest, it was driving us all insane._

 _Then, Kai Parker came along._

 _He is a Sociopath - or that's what I hear Bonnie and Damon call him. I don't think they like him very much. At all, really._

 _I was ready to hate him. To never forgive him for everyone he has killed - hell, he's killed all of us at least once. Key Word:_ _ **was**_ _._

 _I, for one, started to spend more time with him, to try and get to know him, as he did me. Or, so I think..._

 _However, every time I get him to open up, he gets this look in his eyes, and the next day, BAM!, he forgets everything that we have discussed, well, it seems like he has done anyway._

 _He may be a Sociopath, but I really want to understand him. I'm not quite sure why._

 _People always judge a book by its cover, believe me, people have done that to me my whole life. I was - am - that one sibling who used to go out and party every night. Alcohol was the thing that helped me every-time I had a problem in life. Trust me, I am never touching the stuff again. Oh well - sue me._

 _Before I found out about Vampires, Witches and all the supernatural in this world, I was only seen as the youngest Gilbert, the outcast, the loser. Jeremy turned to drugs, Elena turned to writing, and me? I had no one. So, I turned to the one thing I knew how to do at that time - party. And, I mean party. Stay out till three am everynight, never go to school, come home drunk. The works._

 _Since then, I have vowed to never let that side of myself take control again._

 _Anyway, about Kai... I want to know why he did what he did. He must have had a reason - people can't just flip like that in one day. Well, maybe he can now, but that isn't the point._

 _Yeah. So... wish me luck._

 _I, Amy Marie Gilbert, am going to try and figure Kai Parker out._

Amy looked up from her leather-bound diary just in time to see Kai as he entered the living room and threw himself - literally - on to one of the many expensive looking sofas.

"So. What have you been up to today?" He asked her as he fidgeted with a small pillow that was placed on his lap.

Amy put her diary down neatly and looked at the sociopath.

" _What_? You're actually talking to me today, then?"

Although Amy had got to know Kai better than the other two, occasionally he spent days, even weeks, not talking to anyone. One week, Amy didn't even know where he was before he showed up in front of the young girl, stabbing her immediately.

Kai only shrugged, as if it didn't make a difference.

"I was only making conversation. I found a book, you see. Must've been Damon's brother... Steven?"

" _Stefan_." Amy corrected sharply as she glanced across at the witch. He pointed at her.

"That's the one. As I was saying, it _must_ have been _Stefan's_ book," Amy rolled her eyes, before Kai continued, "and it basically told me how to interact _nicely_ with other beings - kinda lame, I know, but... I know that I haven't been the most pleasant of people-,"

Amy sniggered, not being able to hold it back. "You think? Kai, no offence, but you're a sociopath. I don't think that being 'nice' is in your DNA."

Kai smirked as he threw the pillow at her head. It was a pretty lousy shot, and missed her head by a few inches.

"And you grill me on being... _unpleasant_? You just insulted me." He pointed out as he sat up on the sofa. Amy smiled a little before she replied.

"Yeah. That's coming from the person who has _killed_ me and his whole family." She snapped. The words slipped out of her mouth before she could even contemplate what she was saying. Kai's face changed instantly.

Not in a murderous way... In a more... sad way, really. It looked like he was severely depressed, which, Amy thought, she couldn't blame him on being. Hell, if Amy had a childhood like his, she would have probably tried to kill herself multiple times, who's to say that he never did? She shouldn't have brought it up.

"Oh my god... Kai, I- I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to bring up... anything." She replied, whilst she walked over towards where he was and sat herself down next to him, "Honestly... I wasn't thinking, I-," He raised a hand, as if to shush her.

"No... it's... surprisingly fine. I feel like I should be the one apologizing. Or be the one killing you again. I mean, I have killed you. Yet, you're being nothing but nice to me. Why?" He questioned.

"Umm... I - I'm not sure exactly, but... I... I _understand_ you. I understand why you do what you do." She stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off, obviously confused, before he stood up abruptly.

"You.." He trailed off as he sniggered,"You _understand me_?" he questioned her, almost sarcastically. Actually, Amy thought it sounded more like a statement. At that moment, he paced around the Boarding House living room, raking a hand though his hair, which Amy couldn't help compare - slightly - to a raven's.

Although, (if she suggested it, then Kai would most likely stop opening up to her and start being the mean, murderous witch Bonne and Damon thought he was, but...) Amy could swear that Kai's emotionless features were replaced with something else: nervousness and fear. What could that be about? Had no-one at least _tried_ to understand Kai, _ever_?

As she finally realised how torn up the guy was, Amy stood up and held a hand out to him whilst she tried to comfort him.

"Kai..." She started, before he cut her off.

"You _understand_ a... _sociopath_? Seriously, could you be anymore self serving?!" He spat suddenly which caused the young girl to frown in confusion.

"Wh- What? I _never_ -,"

"You're just like all of them... you say that you... _understand_ me and then leave me alone for the rest of ETERNITY! You just want to use me, to go home! I will _not_ fall for this!" Kai yelled as he threw a glass on the floor. Amy flinched as it smashed to tiny pieces. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"No! What are you-,"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He exclaimed whilst he flinched away from her. However, Amy decided to step towards him.

"No. I am not going to leave you. Kai, I am _trying_ to understand you. You must've been lonely all these years alone. I am trying to help you, to get to know _you_." She tried explaining. Kai just shook his head.

"No. You don't want to get to know me. Last time anyone tried to get to know me, it was one of my younger brothers... and you _know_ how that turned out." He said, almost pleadingly.

"But-," Amy started, but was once again cut off by the tall Gemini witch.

"No. No buts, no nothing. I break people like twigs. I make them snap. We're not good as... whatever we are. This was a mistake."

That's all Kai said, before he left the Boarding house in a flash, literally.

* * *

Later that day, Bonnie and Damon arrived back to the boarding house and, upon stepping foot in the living room, they realised that Amy was upset. Well, more than usual.

"Hey, Ames... what's up?" Bonnie asked the younger girl as she sat awkwardly beside her. Usually, Bonnie was a bit like a motherly/older sister figure, despite there only being five years age difference. Amy sighed.

"Nothing, Bon. Just... Kai." She trailed off as she stared at her nails the same time.

"Wait... did he... hurt you?" Bonnie questioned again as she snook a brief glance towards Damon, who, in return looked like he was ready to murder Kai if that was the case. Amy shrugged, making the vampire and witch very confused.

"Not exactly. He didn't hit me or anything, but... there's something not quite right about him today." She sighed, as she stared out of the nearby window. Damon looked down at the young girl.

"There's _always_ something that is not right about him, Ames. He is a sociopath. The sooner you except that fact, the better." He stated as he flopped down on the sofa where Kai had sat before. Amy sighed, still confused herself as to what had happened between her and the Gemini.

"Damon... I know that he's a sociopath. That's been crystal clear since day one." She ignored Damon's 'hallelujah' face as she continued, staring at Bonnie, the only one that was serious at this moment in time, "But has anyone else wondered why he did what he did? Not just because he's a _sociopath_ , but because of the fact that he could very well be misunderstood." Before Damon could state all the things wrong with what she had just said, Amy continued, standing up.

"I mean... think about that theatre show, _wicked_ and...Severus Snape in Harry Potter, they're both misunderstood characters, and when Harry and the other characters finally realised that the evil inside of the two was pure, it was too late."

Amy finally finished her speech, and looked back at Bonnie and Damon, who were... speechless. They looked at each other. The pair obviously wanted to say something to convince the young girl that Kai _was_ a sociopath, but no words could come out of their mouths.

Several silent minutes passed before Damon spoke, as he broke the terrible silence that lingered in the air.

"Why do you care?"

Amy looked taken aback by his statement, before she answered the older vampire suddenly.

"Because... he _is_ misunderstood. I just know it. No one has bothered to understand him; to be his friend. And... I want to try and see if there's a reason why he is what he is. See if there's any way to-,"

"To _what_ , Ames? To change him?" Bonnie questioned. Although the young witch wasn't as angry as Damon was in that moment, she was still ticked off - Kai had killed them all at least once. She couldn't possibly see why Amy was being so forgiving.

Amy sighed, as she stared to escort herself back to her room, one of many inside the Salvatore boarding house.

"Whatever. I knew that you guys wouldn't understand anyway." She murmured as she walked off.

Once she was up in her room, Damon took the opportunity to talk to Bonnie.

"Do you really believe her? _Could_ Kai be changed?" He asked the witch. Bonnie shrugged, as she practically jumped on the sofa where Amy was sat before.

"I don't know."

 **AN: So... this is my new story! Again, sorry for not updating my other one, but I have to wait until I can actually get the other chapters (of** _ **Soulmates**_ **) off of my other computer - which I do not have at the moment! Anyway, because I haven't updated or published anything for two months, I decided to write this! Sorry if updates aren't frequent, and if the characters are a little OCC, oh and sorry for any mistakes - I'm not perfect. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** **-** _ **Love is weakness**_

A moment or two later, Kai stalked into the room, an oblivious look on his face.

" _Well_ , this is depressing." He commented as he looked upon the scene.

Bonnie and Damon were both sat in the dark, as their silence was broken. When Kai entered the room, they both glanced up at him, angrily. Realising that their moods towards him had changed yet again, the 22 year old spoke.

"Okay, what did I do now?" He questioned sarcastically, as he folded his arms across his chest. He looked upon the pair, who were not happy in the slightest. Bonnie scoffed as she finally answered his question.

"it's not what _you_ did to _us_ , Kai, it's what you did to _Amy_." She replied, her tone almost dangerous.

Immediately, Kai looked confused at what the Bennet witch was implying.

"What do you mean, Bonster? _Amy_ was fine when I left her earlier." He stated, as he grabbed one of the many bourbon bottles that sat upon the small living-room table. Bonnie huffed.

"We came in here before. Amy was upset, so we asked her what was wrong and she started to... defend you. Basically telling us how you are misunderstood and how no one's bothered to get to know you." She explained.

Damon then spoke up from where he was sat down.

"I personally think that this is a load of _BS_. She's gone _crazy_." He exclaimed, before he walked off upstairs. He then proceeded to slam his bedroom door shut so everyone within a hundred mile radius could hear it. Well, not that there was anyone else, but...

"What do you mean, she _defended_ me? I thought you all hated me?" Kai asked, as a frown spread across his face. Bonnie sighed again as she tried to explain further.

"Well... I don't know exactly why but... Damon and I, we might've said some not-very-nice things on your behalf and... she defended you. Disagreed with what _we_ said and stated why. Look, no offence, but _we_ hate you... I'm not so sure she does though."

"Why doesn't she hate me? After everything I have done... I've murdered her numerous times... it just doesn't make sense." He exclaimed, unsure as to why the youngest Gilbert had these feelings of... remorse for him.

Now, it was Bonnie's turn to pause as she stood up from the couch.

"Honestly, Kai... I have no idea. Ask her yourself." She said sharply, before she turned away from the Gemini. Before the female witch walked away completely, she turned around to face him yet again.

"Just so you know, this does't change _anything_. I can't possibly forgive you for what you have done - even if Amy has."

Bonnie wandered away, as she left Kai to his own thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later, Kai found himself outside her room. Well, the one that she had decided to claim as her own.

To be perfectly honest, he had no clue as to why he had decided to come up here. He was a sociopath - he could never have feelings for anyone.

But, his mind kept replaying the scenario in his mind. After everything that had happened, everything that Amy and himself had been through, _could_ he have feelings for her?

Kai snapped out of his thoughts as he knocked on her door, waiting for a response. Nothing.

A few minutes later, he knocked on again. Kai was a very inpatient guy, so his patience was warring thin. Still nothing.

He decided to open her door himself. So, he did. The witch was surprised at what he found. Amy, asleep on her bed, still in her regular clothes with a... _diary?_ open next to her. So, Kai, (being as quiet as a mouse - not that there were _any_ mice in the Prison World), decided to be nosey.

"Now... what's the matter with you, eh?" He almost whispered, before he decided to read the light green object. As soon as he'd glanced at the last page that she had written on, he wish he hadn't bothered.

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **I actually have no freakin' idea why I'm writing today. Elena said that it helps. Helps us to move on, people like me to move on. Personally, I don't see that ever being possible. Here I am, Amy Gilbert, trapped in 1994. Yay. (note the sarcasm.)**_

 _What does she mean, people like me?_ Kai thought to himself. He only shrugged and then continued to read.

 _ **How did this happen, you may ask?**_

 _ **I died - Me, my sisters boyfriend, Damon Salvatore and my best friend, Bonnie Bennet all kicked the bucket. Although he is my sisters boyfriend, Damon and I do not like each other in the slightest...**_

 _Ooh, that's why they're so tense around each other: They hate one another_. He thought again. He had never known that Amy and Damon didn't like each other.

 _ **It all started when my sister decided to burn down our house, one night last year... Granted, her humanity was off, but I didn't find out until I came home later - My whole life, burnt to the ground, all the memories, gone.**_

"Her sister just... burnt their house down?!" Kai exclaimed/whispered.

 _Why are you getting so worked up about this - you killed your whole family._ His concious pointed out.

 _ **Anyway, we've been stuck here for almost three months now, and thought we would never see anyone else again, be near anyone other than each other. To be honest, it was driving us all insane.**_

 _ **Then, Kai Parker came along.**_

kai literally froze when he saw his name. _Amy_ had written his name. Why would she have _written his_ name?

 _ **He is a Sociopath - or that's what I hear Bonnie and Damon call him, I don't think they like him very much. At all really.**_

Kai chuckled when he saw this, "You got that right." He murmured to Amy, who was fast asleep.

 _ **I was ready to hate him. To never forgive him for everyone he has killed - hell, he's killed all of us at least once.**_

 _That's what you should do. We can't be friends._ The next words written on that page made Kai shocked to his core.

 _ **Key Word: was.**_

After he had read that, Kai refused to read any more. He tried to hold in his emotions as he placed the diary down where it was before. Then, he looked at the young girl - who looked so peaceful, so innocent. He silently screamed at her. Cursing her, because even the thought that she may like him, shocked the sociopath.

He tip-toed back towards the door, and opened it. Just before he walked out, he looked back and gave her a small smile, even if she couldn't see it.

He almost slammed the door shut when he had realised that he was smiling. His face turned sour.

 _I am a sociopath. Liking yourself is the best part. You're not burdened by guilt, or love... love is weakness... I can't love - it only ends badly._

He repeated those words to himself, until he closed his eyes.

 _ **Love is weakness.**_

* * *

The following morning, Amy woke up early for a change, unaware of the witch that had visited her in the night.

For an unknown reason, she was actually okay with everything that had happened. Because if nothing had happened - if Bonnie hadn't been an anchor for the other side - she would never have the chance to meet Kai. She wasn't exactly in _love_ with the sociopath, but if they had never died, he would still be alone - a thousand times more insane, a _thousand_ times more suicidal.

She opened up her mahogany wardrobe, and gazed at the few clothes she had in it (she and Bonnie had gone 'shopping' a few weeks back), and decided on what she was going to wear. The young girl wore a simple yellow summer dress with a sweetheart neckline (with straps), a small white cardigan and white flats.

When she looked in the mirror, Amy swore to herself that she almost looked like Caroline.

One time, when Amy was a few years younger, she and Caroline went shopping together, and someone mistook them to be sisters. Sometimes the pair used to joke about being adopted - Amy had a similar skin tone and personality (No one could ever be as bubbly as Caroline, though).

The only differences between the girls were heights (Caroline, 5ft8, Amy 5ft6), hair colour (Caroline, light blonde, Amy, Hazel) and eye colour (Caroline, Blue, Amy, Grey/Green).

This made her think about her friends... Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Care...

She shook those thoughts off and made her way downstairs.

Amy almost bounced downstairs as she started to smell Damon's pancakes. Somehow she never tired of eating them everyday.

"Hey." She stated simply as she took two pancakes off of the filled plate. Bonnie stared at the younger girl in awe.

"Well your mood's changed since last night." The female witch said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it has. I'm just so sick of being so... depressed all the time. We're not going back any time soon, so... I figure that I may as well be the girl my Mum would have wanted. And, yes Bonnie... I'm... fine." Amy rambled as she took a few bites of her pancake.

As the three continued with their normal...ish conversations, Amy tried to ignore the nagging pit in her stomach, telling her that she _wasn't_.

 **AN: Just a really quick note - I'm from England, so we say Mum instead of Mom. When writing, I use the English version of the word. (e.g: 'rubbish' instead of 'trash') I don't have _anything_ against American words, but it feels weird not writing in the words that I am used to saying. Just clearing that up in-case anyone gets confused! Hope you liked the chapter! x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - _Pancakes_**

"Hey, guys? Where did Kai go?"

It was currently night time in the Prison World, and Amy was concerned. It had been nearly two days since she last saw Kai - since he literally blew up at her, and she wanted to fix it. Fix what had happened between them.

"Why are you so concerned, Ames? Last time he went missing, he stuck a dagger in your heart." Damon pointed out from the front seat, most likely rolling his eyes. Amy sighed - would they ever like Kai? She doubted it.

The trio had decided to take a road trip - they were getting tired of being in the Boarding House for days and decided that they needed a change.  
Much to Damon and Bonnie's dismay, Amy had text Kai, telling him where they were going, so the witch had no reason to _completely_ kill them all for leaving and not telling him where they were going.

Amy looked up from her IPhone that was still working. Huh.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She questioned the vampire. He turned around from the front seat, which Amy thought was pretty unsafe - even if they couldn't be killed.

"Because, my dear Ames, he has killed us all at least once. He hasn't deserved my kindness. Not. At. All." Damon smiled playfully, which was weird. Damon was never... playful. Sarcastic, but not playful. Amy rolled her eyes at the vampire, like he did to her moments ago.

"Just like you don't deserve _my_ kindness, right?" She challenged him, in a serious and sarcastic tone. He glared at her just as Bonnie spoke up.

"C'mon guys, lets not fight again. I'm sure that Amy has her reasons just as much as we do. On another note, where _are_ we going again, Damon?" She tries, immediately trying to change the subject. Amy rolls her eyes again, which look more green now that they're in the sun, and turns away, looking out of the glass window to the abandoned field beside them.

Amy sighed, staring out of the window, yet again. She wondered what Kai was doing. Was he back at the boarding house, eating pork rinds, or stalking them? She decided with the latter.

The young girl couldn't understand why she was currently thinking about the 22 year old sociopath, but she liked it in a way.

Amy wasn't too sure why she liked him, or what relationship the two had. It was all pretty complicated.

She only knew that if any of her friends found out about this, they would all go to hell. Actually, more like she herself would go to hell. Kai, however... well, he was already in hell.

* * *

A few hours later, Amy found herself nodding off. Bonnie was already asleep, and Damon, who was driving, was trying to stay awake.

She found herself looking at her phone. She hadn't received any calls from Kai yet, and she was staring to wonder what had happened to him.

"It's gone past midnight." Damon spoke up from the front. Amy looked towards him.

"And your point is..."

"You need some sleep." He stated, stopping the car in a completely random spot.

" _You_ need some sleep... hey, why are we stopping?" She asked, rubbing her head, which was pounding.

" _I'm_ stopping the car so that we can all get some rest for a change. We rarely sleep because of Kai. By we, I mean myself and Bonnie." He comments, clambering out of the car. Amy sighed.

"What have you got against me being friends with him?" Amy asked him, following the vampire out of the car door.

As she said this, Damon almost exploded at her.

"What the hell do you think I've got against him?!" Damon practically roared, "He. Is. A. Psychopath. he doesn't deserve friends! I'd have thought that you would see that, Ames!" He yelled, not caring when the young girl winced.

"Damon, are we forgetting that you too were a Psychopath? Kai's a sociopath, anyway. There's a difference!" She exclaimed, clenching her fists. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, _a_ difference. He's dangerous, Amy. That's why he was put here in the first place!" Amy sighed, running a hand through her damaged looking hair.

"Okay, _you're_ not friends with him. I accept that. But I _am_! I am not just going to give up on him!" She defended, her eyebrows furred.

Damon chuckled - a sadistic, evil laughter.  
"Fine. You won't give up on him... but will he give up on you? If you were in danger... _would_ he save you? Because I doubt that, _a lot_. Is it worth trying to fight for him, when we both know that if it comes down to it, he'll leave you to die?" He said, whilst walking towards her.

Amy's eyes widened, "Damon, what-,"

Before another word could leave her mouth, Damon had her pinned to a tree trunk, holding her up by her neck, choking the girl.  
"W- what are y- you..." Amy trailed off, gasping for air.

"Showing you how... Psychopathic he is."

Damon's grip on her tightened, and he almost winced when she crumpled to the ground, knocked out.

They were only a few miles outside of Portland, where Kai had stated he would be.

The vampire sighed as he climbed into the car, driving off.

Elena would kill him for this.

But then Damon reminded himself that technically, he was already dead.

* * *

Amy woke up with a gasp, and looked at her surroundings.

Warm fire, blankets, a creepy portrait on the wall... where the hell was she?

"Thank God, you're awake." Amy looked to the left of her, and saw the 22 year old sociopath stare at her, concerned. "Pork-Rind?"

She wrinkled her nose at the packet he held up and shook her head.

"N-noo..." She looked confused when her voice came out broken. Kai sighed.

"Don't try to talk. Seriously. It's annoying." He ate a pork-rind, "So, lets cut to the chase. Who did this to you, Ames?" He asked, his tone serious.

 _Damon. Damon Salvatore did this._ She wanted to say, but no sound came out of her mouth. Kai, however, continued to talk, as though she actually said that to him.

"I should've known... I should've gotten rid of him when I had the chance." He sighed, cracking his knuckles.

Amy shook her head, before sitting up and picking up a pen, writing on a piece of paper that was placed carefully on the table.

 _ **How'd you find me?**_

She showed the note to Kai, who shook his head.

"I'm not too sure. I was out walking, you see. It clears my head. Anyway, I was out walking, when I saw you lying there... for a moment, I thought-," He cut himself off.

 _ **So you were stalking us, then?**_

He laughed. A nice laugh that suited him, as opposed to his usual, Sociopathic cackle.

"You wish. No, I was visiting this place. It was my home, you know?" He looked at the walls, which Amy realised, were covered in blood. She gulped, "So many good memories... My favourite one was when I was helping my brothers butcher the animals we used for sacrifices... We used to help each other out, you know..." he trailed off as Amy looked at him weirdly, "Of course, my favourite one was when I butchered _them_." He laughed - the evil, bone chilling laugh that was often associated with Kai Parker.

Amy sighed - This was going to be a long night.

Apparently, Kai was thinking the same thing, as he went on to say:

"Y'know what? I'm making pancakes." He paused for a second, looking like he was contemplating something or other, " Are you hungry? Pancakes?" He said, in an almost confused voice before stumbling out of the room.

Amy sighed, writhing around on the sofa, trying to get comfortable.

She grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it tightly. What had gotten into Damon? Did he truly hate her so much?

 **AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I would like to! These past few months have just gone so quickly. I wanted to update, so I wrote this quite quickly. Parts of it may not make sense and it might move too quickly, but at least I've updated now! I promise to go back and edit this chapter sometime, and start writing the next one, which should be up soon! Thank-You so much for reading, and I hope that this chapter actually makes sense! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four –** _ **May 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2009**_

Around half-an-hour later, Amy Gilbert was sat – surprisingly comfortably – at the dining table. _Kai's_ dining table. Yes, the sociopath owned the small, round thing. Well, technically he did, since this was his family's house, and he killed his family.

"These are… surprisingly good." She commented, her voice better, whilst placing the end of her fork into the soft pancake. The young girl had her doubts, but she was sure that Kai didn't put poison in the food she was eating. Why would he?

 _Because he is a sociopath._ The small, nagging voice in the back of her head told her, but Amy shoved the voice out of her mind. Although Kai was a Sociopath, he had rescued her from Damon, who was meant to be the good guy… things were so confusing.

"Yes, well…" Kai started, swallowing his own pancake, "I _have_ been here for… twenty years – I had to brush up on my cooking skills _sometime_." He shrugged, picking up another piece with his fork. Amy did the same, and she failed to notice the witch sneaking a glance at her. "So!" He started, making Amy jump a little, "You know about me – good cook, sociopath, oh, and I think we got to the part where I killed my whole family… wait, did we talk 'bout that?" He questioned seriously.

Amy shrunk back in her seat a little, getting uncomfortable. Kai chuckled – well, he grinned.

"By the judging and uncomfortable look you're giving me; I'll assume that's a yes." This time, Kai laughed, before shaking his head, putting down his fork. He looked at Amy from across the table, and started to talk once more, "What I was saying was that you basically know my story, and I don't know anything about you."

Amy almost choked on her pancake.

"You… You want me to tell you about _me_?" She questioned, confused as to why he would want to know anything about her. He'd already killed her twice, and now he wanted to share stories? This didn't make any sense.

To her dismay, Kai nodded.

"Well, yeah." He gave her an intense stare, "Care to share?"

Ignoring his gaze on her, Amy lent back in her chair, shrugging, "What do ya wanna know?" _Better to just get this over with, it's not like he can kill me for good._ She thought to herself. Kai also looked thoughtful.

"Hmm… what about… your family? I mean, like, what's your family like?" At her silence, he snickered, "What? You haven't murdered _your_ family, have you?"

She winced at his sarcasm. It didn't sound sarcastic, but… somehow, she just knew when he was being serious. "Something I said?" He questioned – okay, now he was being sarcastic as hell.

"No… no, I didn't e _xactly_ kill my family…" She trailed off. Kai frowned.

"What do you mean ' _exactly_ '? How does that work?" He asked, still eating. He had now grabbed another bag of Pork Rinds from the counter behind him. Amy sighed, looking at the blood stained walls for a moment. For some reason, they didn't scare her like they did an hour ago.

"Are you sure you wanna hear this? It's kind of a long story…" This time, Kai lent back in his chair.

"We've got eternity." Kai pointed out, crossing his legs. Amy sighed once again.

"Okay, well…" She took a deep breath, "It all started on Friday, May 23rd 2009…."

 _FLASHBACK –_

 _An Eleven-year-old Amy Gilbert watched as her Fifteen-year-old sister Elena snuck out of the house. It was family night – Jenna, her Mum and Dad were all sat on the sofa, playing a board game. Monopoly, it looked like._

 _Jenna, who was getting annoyed at losing to her older sister and brother in law, turned towards the young girl, who was staring out of the window at her sister walking away._

" _Amy!"_

 _Amy's attention snapped back, and she looked over at her 24-year-old Aunt in alarm._

" _C'mon, you need to help me beat these suckers!"_

 _The youngest Gilbert smiled, walking over and sitting on the dark sofa, next to her Aunt Jenna. Her Dad, Grayson, scoffed at Jenna's antics._

" _I could say the same. Jenna, you're such a sore loser!" He exclaimed playfully. Jenna smirked at her brother, before focusing back on the game._

 _Amy quickly went into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. Everything was silent – apart from the muted sound of the adults in the other room. Suddenly, Amy's phone went off, making her jump._

" _Hello?" She questioned, wondering who would be calling her at this time._

" _ **Amy?"**_ _It was Elena. Rolling her eyes, Amy continued the conversation._

" _Hey, Elena. What's up? Where'd you go?" She could hear her older sister sigh._

" _ **I… snuck out. To… a party."**_

" _You What?! 'Lena, It's family night – Y'know, the night that only happens once every two months when Jenna's in town?!" She exclaimed silently._

" _ **Yeah, Yeah. But I had to come, to see Matt. Ames, would you cover for me? Say that Bonnie's sick, and she needs me, or something like that."**_

" _No! Elena… being like this, being popular, it's not everything. You should come home – I mean, what if something happened –,"_

" _ **What? I didn't quite catch that, the music's too loud!"**_ _Elena yelled into the phone, causing Amy to wince._

" _Elena-,"_

" _ **Thanks!"**_

 _The phone line went dead. Amy sighed, annoyance clear in her face._

 _Amy wasn't popular at her elementary school – the boys were rude and arrogant, and the girls were mean and only cared about makeup, or the mean boys._

 _Elena, on the other hand, was a mean girl. Well, so it seemed._

"Wow." Kai stated, as Amy looked up at him, "You and your sister really, really didn't get along, huh?"

"No… no we didn't. A lot like me and you, in fact." She stated, sarcasm in her tone. Kai put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch. And here I thought, we were bonding." He commented. The two smiled at one another lightly, before Kai continued, "But, I don't see what that has to do with not _exactly killing them_?"

"I was getting to that!" Amy exclaimed lightly, "Before you cut in!" Kai put his hands up in the air.

"Guilty." Amy rolled her eyes, "Please, by all means, continue."

Amy cleared her throat.

"Elena, of course, wanted me to cover her, like I'd always done." She trailed off, making a more dramatic atmosphere, before looking at Kai in the eyes, "However, as I had started to get older, I started to get sick of lying to my parents – the only people I had ever truly loved up until this point. So… I didn't tell them anything…."

 _FLASHBACK –_

 _Amy walked back into the living room, stuffing her outdated phone into her back jean pocket with a sigh, before sitting back on the sofa. Her turn in mood caused her Aunt Jenna – who was sat texting - to turn towards her with frown._

" _Ames, are you okay?"_

 _Amy didn't seem to notice her Aunt at first, but then looked into Jenna's green eyes, and replied._

" _Yeah, Aunt Jenna. I'm fine – really." She shrugged, causing her Aunt to look at her suspiciously._

" _Okay then." When Miranda and Grayson walked into the room again, Jenna turned to look at them, "Look, guys, I'm sorry for cutting family night short, but I really got to go – Logan's Mum has had a bad fall down the stairs." She explained, grabbing her purse and coat._

" _No, go Jenna, I understand completely." Miranda said, in her caring tone. Jenna smiled at her sister, before leaving the Gilbert house in a hurry._

 _Once she was gone, Miranda and Grayson looked down at Amy, anger in their voices this time._

" _Amy, Elena's gone. She's not in her bedroom on the phone like she told us – or in the bathroom." Grayson shared a look with Miranda, "Do you have any idea where she would go on a Friday?"_

 _Amy went silent, swallowing nervously._

 _Suddenly, Miranda chuckled.  
"I knew it."_

 _Grayson and Amy looked towards her in shock._

" _Knew…what?" Amy questioned, her voice tired. Miranda shook her head._

" _She's gone to that party, hasn't she? The one that she wanted to go to – with Matt." This wasn't a statement: It was a fact._

 _Amy looked down at the floor, ashamed that she hadn't told her parent's Elena's cover story. Sure, she was mad at her sister, but that was nothing compared to the anger that her Mum and Dad were in now._

" _No… guys…"_

 _Her parents shook their heads._

" _No. We will go and pick her up from this god forsaken party, and as soon as we come home… well, we'll discuss it later. When we get back."_

 _And so, Grayson and Miranda left the house, leaving Amy alone – Jeremy was asleep upstairs._

 _She sat down on the sofa, running her hands through her short hair, hoping and praying that nothing bad would happen._

"And how's that your fault?" Kai asked, "Your sister – no offence – was a bitch, your brother and Jenna couldn't be bothered and your Mum and Dad sound like they only cared about their family reputation." Amy sighed.

"I know… that's not exactly true. Look, if I just told them my sister's excuse, we would have gotten on with family night and Elena would have eventually snuck back in – no biggie." He shrugged.

Amy stood up, facing the other way. Kai sighed, wondering if she would ever stop blaming herself for things.

"If I had told them the truth, then they wouldn't have bothered to go get Elena in the car."

"But why-,"

"They _died_ , Kai." She said, sadness in her tone.

"What?" He exclaimed, no expecting that. Still facing the other way, she continued.

"My Mum, dad and Elena got hit by a drunk driver, which caused my Dad to drive off a bridge – by accident. If I hadn't made them go get her, then maybe that wouldn't have happened."

She trailed off, and was left in a silent, awkward atmosphere.

After a while of Kai not replying, she started to worry, and turned around, only to be met with Kai…

Who... had an arrow in his heart?

Amy's eyes grew wide as she started to dash towards him.

"Kai!" She exclaimed, but was cut off by a figure in front of her. Damon.

In a flash, he snapped her neck again, before swinging her over his right shoulder.

"It's okay…" He started, "You're coming back with us. You're safe."

* * *

 **AN: *hides behind rock***

 **Okay, I'm sorry that I left this fanfic abandoned for… five months…**

 **At first, life kept getting in the way, but then I realised that I had no motivation whatsoever for this fanfic, but couldn't bring myself to delete it. Trust me, I hated the fact that I couldn't write it!**

 **But, now…. My motivation is kinda back. I started writing this a day or so ago, purely because I missed Kai and Amy. Well, Kai – he just… TVD isn't the same without him – and I actually missed writing Amy!  
However, don't expect updates to be really frequent – I'm on my Easter break from school, but still have loads of work – I have TONS of School work, and three GCSE's coming up this summer, plus, I have only just gotten back in the swing of writing this!**

 **But, I will tell you now that every chapter I do write will be made from the heart. I will try to make chapters enjoyable and (In Amy's case) dramatic, and I will have put blood, sweat and tears into finishing it! If you don't like them (people have different opinions – especially about fanfics), hey ho, just try and review or PM me telling me what you would like to see (But I can't make any promises!)**

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed quite rushed/confusing, but I'm trying.**

 **Sorry for the really freakin' long authors note – on most chapters I won't be writing one.**

 **Thanks for the support so far – I hope it continues along with the story! :) x**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five - Anger**_

Kai gasped, before scowling. The sociopath then proceeded to pull the arrow (if he wasn't mistaken) out of his chest.

The pain didn't really hurt him anymore – he had tried to kill himself this way many times, so if anything, he was used to it. However, the arrow had gone right through his heart, so it had to _at least_ knock him out for a while.

He suddenly jumped up from his wooden chair, which was now stained with blood, and looked all around him.

There was nothing.

No sign of her, no marks that he could follow, nothing.

Frustrated with himself for letting her go so easily, he ran his fingers through his hair, and cried out. They got away, again. _She_ was taken from him, _again_.

Maybe this was the universes – his family's- way of making him suffer, making sure that there was no way that he could feel anything ever again. For some reason, that thought made Malachai cringe.

Kai slowly walked towards the front door of his family's – now his own – home, reliving the events that had taken place. He sighed, remembering her.

They had been getting along – he was sure of it, and he was also sure of the fact that, although Amy wouldn't admit it (he chuckled at that: of course she wouldn't – she was as stubborn as him), she knew, deep down that they had been getting along, or at least opening up to one another.

Quickly, the young witch got into his car. He would only be a few hours behind them, give or take, and he knew that one day they wouldn't be able to run from him anymore. They needed each other to get back home. Although to Kai, he would never consider Mystic Falls to be his home.

As he set off in his car that Bonnie and Damon thankfully left behind, his dark blue eyes filled up with rage as he realised that the moment he had with Amy could never happen again.

 _Love IS Weakness, Malachai._

His father's words echoed through his mind, as he tried so hard to believe the words that he had gone by his entire life.

* * *

Amy woke up. Her neck was stiff, more stiff than she had imagined, so she groaned a little, alerting a certain Salvatore of her awakening.

"Ah. Finally, you're awake in the land of the living. Actually we're dead, so never mind that." The young girl huffed at Damon's sarcastic voice, sitting up. She still felt a little shaky, so she waited before standing.

"What the _hell_ was that?! Why did you have to do that to me _again_?!" She questioned, angrily. Damon rolled his eyes. (Did he ever do anything else?)

"I'm sorry for doing that to you. I was only doing what I had to, to get you away from that psycho. So actually, you _should_ be thanking me."

All Amy felt was pure, and utter anger.

" _Thanking you_? Are you joking?! Damon, you snapped my neck twice, and shot Kai…" Amy trailed off as she thought about what happened to the raven haired witch, her face turning pale, "Oh my god… Kai!" She started to run towards the door, when she was stopped by an invisible barrier pulling he backwards.

"Yeah, about that...," Damon trailed off, gesturing towards the door frame as he walked towards it. He actually walked straight through, no problem. Amy tried again to do the same, but was pushed back once more.

"What the…." The young Gilbert trailed off once more in confusion.

Damon turned around towards her, looking down into her green eyes.

"I got Bonnie, who is currently out shopping for some more pancake supplies, to create a barrier around the front door." He put one hand on the side of the frame, leaning against it casually, "I can enter, and so can Bonnie, but…" he looked away from her eyes, as he debated on whether to tell her.

"But what" she demanded, her usually bright tone icy.

"But you can't leave, and Kai can't enter."

She felt her heart drop. Kai. She hoped that he had realised what had happened, otherwise he would get the impression that she hated him. She didn't hate him. She doubted that she ever could, despite what he has done. Then, she realised something that made her heart sink even further.

"Damon… when…" She swallowed the bile forming in her throat, "When were you, Bonnie and Kai planning to leave the Prison World?" By the end of her question, her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Damon looked at her sadly.

"It's going to be a long day, Ames."  
Then he did the worst possible thing. He walked away, leaving Amy alone in the house that she used to call home.

The only thing was, she didn't feel like it was home anymore.

* * *

Anger.

That's all that Malachai was thinking. The only emotion going through his mind was anger. The only thing that ever went through his mind was anger.

As he drove his car towards Mystic Falls, he tried not to think about her. But, the more he tried to forget, the more his hand gripped around the steering wheel; tightly.

Maybe, just maybe they hadn't hurt her. No, maybe she was out shopping with Bonnie, or playing cards with Damon.

 _Yeah right_ his mind told him, _They've probably done something terrible._

He focused on where he was driving, and the small voice in the back of his head faded. However, as soon as he drove past the ' _Welcome To Mystic Falls'_ sign, he realised that something was wrong. For some reason, his thoughts were driven to Amy, sensing her presence somehow.

Kai could feel his foot stomping down on the accelerator, not giving a damn about the speed of his driving – it's not like there was any police around to stop him.

He pulled up at the Salvatore residency, and got out the car, slamming the door shut. Kai jogged to the front door, before opening it, and being push away so hard, he landed on the drive next to his car.

"What the…"

He saw a figure by the door. Amy.

"Amy!" He yelled, standing back up, running towards her.

"Don't!" She yelled back, stopping him from entering. He laughed a little, not believing what he was hearing. Amy looked a little intimidated,as the sociopath made his way towards the front door, jogging quickly up the steps.

"What? What are you-,"

She sighed, trying to touch where he stood, and was instead met with a stinging hand, which she instantly pulled back, cradling it against her chest.

"They-," Amy tried to say, before being stopped by the tall man in front of her.

"They spelled the door." Kai stated through gritted teeth. He didn't have any magic at the moment, either. He cracked his neck, and Amy's eyes widened as she took in just how angry he was.

"They're going to pay for this."

Then, he too, walked away, skipping a little as he went leaving Amy alone. She sunk down to the floor in despair, she hated feeling so weak.

For once, Amy was absolutely helpless.

Suddenly, she felt someone stood next to her, she turned around, only to be met with Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Where have you-,"

Instead of a reply, Bonnie murmured a few words in a language Amy thought was Latin, before the youngest Gilbert crumpled to the ground.

Bonnie sighed, looking down at her friend.

"It's time to go home." She whispered, relief spreading through her.

 **AN: OMG Damon, OMG Bonnie.**

 **I actually really like Bonnie and Damon, so I apologize for making them become (kinda) bad guys for the moment.**

 **Okay, so I haven't updated in a while, and I probably won't be updating for a while, either. I have three (or four, I dunno) GCSE's coming up in May/June, and I REALLY need to be prioritizing them before anything else. (My first one is in the middle of May *SHIT*** **….)**

 **So that means that in the next few months, I might update A Fine Line and Love Changes Us maybe once… Idk.**

 **Believe me, if there was any way I could not revise I would, because it sucks.**

 **But don't worry! In July/Summer holidays I promise that I will write a huge chunk of these two stories (Maybe even all of them), because I will have spare time on my hands.**

 **Myself and one of my Best Friends (She is on this site but wants to remain anonymous (If you are her reading this, then you might know why)), are coming up with a Sherlock/OC and Moriarty/OC fanfic, so look out for that.**

 **See you all soon, But for now, Adios.**

 **~ DreamStar18**

 **(Watch me write this, and then not do revision, and write more chapters instead lol)**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - _Fallen?_**

Eventually, after what seemed like centuries of darkness, Amy's eyes opened and she was met with the walls of the stone pit Damon and Bonnie had dug their way through to go back home. At this point though, Amy had no wish to go home. Yes, of course she missed Elena, Jeremy, Ric, Caroline, Stefan and everyone else, but she wanted to go home _with_ Kai.

Part of her hated the Sociopath. Hated him because of the way he over-reacted to the slightest thing, hated him because of everything he had done; killed people, herself included. Nevertheless, Kai had been trapped in the Prison World for nearly two decades by himself a _lone_. If he had the chance to be free, to live in a world full of people, it might make him feel better. The young girl doubted this, but…

Slowly she lifted her head off of the ground, and ran her hand through her dust covered hair, grimacing when she felt the familiar warmth of blood. Despite the fact that her ankles hurt, she stood up on her own two feet and looked around, not surprised when she was met with Bonnie and Damon.

"Sleeping beauty's _finally_ awake." Damon commented to Bonnie, who only concentrated on the ascendant that she held in her hands. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the vampire, obviously not impressed with his sarcasm.

"This isn't a joke, _Damon_. We need to go home, and if we gave Amy the choice, she'd stay here if Kai couldn't come with us. Elena would _kill_ us for leaving her." Bonnie stated, her dark eyes still fixed on the small but powerful metallic object in her hands. Amy glared at the two, as she dusted her clothes off.

"Elena will kill you anyway for _knocking_ me out." She retorted, as she looked up at the bright blue sky above them, "and we can't just leave him. Despite how flannel shirts are getting on my nerves, I'd feel worse if I left Kai alone." She felt sick at the thought of leaving him. From over her shoulder, the brunette heard Damon snort.

"Sounds like someone's got a _crush_. C'mon Ames – you're letting your feelings cloud your judgement." Damon pointed out as he gazed over towards the smaller girl. Amy sighed.

"Maybe. But I didn't hear _you_ complaining when Elena did the same thing." She stated, as she took out her phone. There was no signal of course, but that didn't stop Damon from smacking the device out of her hands where it collided with the wall with a _bang_. Amy closed her eyes, trying not to completely blow up at the eldest Salvatore brother. She had no doubt her phone was broken.

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Was that _really_ necessary?!" The witch shook her head at the Vampire, who only shrugged.

"Was her falling for _Kai_ necessary?" He retorted as he plucked the Ascendant from Bonnie's hands, whom only looked again at her grimore. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I haven't _fallen_ for Kai. I barley know him!" She stated, "I just don't think it's fair that we leave him here."

"Amy. You've got to understand that if he gets out, he'll go after hundreds of people and kill them!" Bonnie told the younger girl, "No matter how you feel, it's not worth risking the lives of innocent people." At this, Amy sighed – Bonnie did have a point. Suddenly, the younger girl realised something.

"Guys? Where _is_ Kai?" She asked as she placed her hands on her jeans, which only resulted in making the light-blue denim bloodier. Bonnie lifted her head up and shrugged.

"I… I don't know. But relax Ames, if he was here, we'd know." She said confidently whilst she paced around the cave and tried to memorise her Grams' spell. Amy sighed for about the billionth time that day.

"I'm not too sure about that." She muttered lightly so that not even Damon could hear her. It was weird – she was sure that Kai would've got to both Bonnie and Damon after he figured out they spelled the house door to keep her in and him out. Unless…

Amy's eyes travelled to Damon's, who coincidentally didn't meet her gaze. She glared at the raven haired Vampire.

"You did something to him, didn't you?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Damon once again shrugged, acting innocent. Amy's eyes narrowed at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Damon said. Amy continued to glare at him until she got bored of doing so, and instead sat down on the floor, waiting for something to happen.

After what seemed like years, Bonnie finally spoke up.

"Guys! I did it, I learnt the spell!" She exclaimed, proud of herself. Damon smiled down at Bonnie.

"Well done. Now we just have to wait for the _eclipse_ …" But, as soon as Damon said that, the light of the blue sky started to disappear, and Amy felt herself be unwillingly dragged to the center of the cave by Damon. She stood at the side of Bonnie and Damon, as he forced her hands on the ascendant. Bonnie, who was only focused on going home, smiled at Amy, and then Damon, whom smiled back.

"I'm sure there's a _million_ people we'd both rather be with right now." Damon stated with a straight face. Bonnie who was looking up at Damon, only smiled.

"Not exactly." She stated, and Amy felt her eyes roll. Not that she was now an emotionless Sociopath like Kai, but…

Without warning, the three heard footsteps and turned around only to be met with kai, a bow and arrow in his hands. Amy gulped, butterflies - no, _bats_ \- in her stomach. This was _not_ going to be very good.

"Kai, put the bow down…" Bonnie tried. However her attempt was only met with the cold, heartless laughter that kai was usually associated with. He shook his head as his fingers pulled the arrow back.

"Y'know, if you replaced ' _bow_ ' with ' _knife_ ', you'd sound exactly like sissy did…" He trailed off, a murderous glimmer in his dark blue eyes, "…when I tried to cut out her _heart_." He finished just as his fingers released the arrow which was aimed at Bonnie's chest.

However, before anyone else could react, Damon pushed Bonnie out of the way, which left only one person stood directly in the firing line…

"Oh my god…" Bonnie trailed off as she and Damon looked in horror at what had happened.

Amy was stood still, her mouth open slightly in shock. Her white tank top was covered in blood, and a wooden arrow was stuck out of her body, just below her heart in the middle of her ribs.

" _No_!" Echoed the loud scream of Malachai, who obviously didn't plan on hitting her. He turned towards Bonnie and Damon in a murderous rage, and Damon tackled him to the dust covered ground with his vampire speed. Bonnie moved towards Amy, who gestured for her to go and start the spell, which Bonnie did.

It took a few moments for Amy to register the excruciating pain of the sharp object lodged below her heart, but once she did, she wished she was dead. The young girl let out a sharp cry, and felt her legs give way from under her. She landed on her right side on the ground, clutching the arrow which refused to move.

Amy didn't know what happened after that. It was like all the images she saw blurred into one big bright light. Then, an overpowering darkness came upon her and she felt her eyes close.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the late update, but I had a really big writers block – I just couldn't figure out what to write. This chapter wasn't exactly rushed, but I found it difficult to write so sorry if it's not too great. Hopefully, the next chapter will explain what happened at the end of this chapter and the aftermath of it.**

 **I think I said in the last chapter that I'd start writing more over summer. It _is_ the Summer holidays, but because I am going into the final year of High School in September, the teachers have decided to give us an awful amount of Summer homework, and our holidays are only for 6 weeks, compared to y'all Americans (No. Just no. I'm not saying that ever again haha), who (If I'm not mistaken) get around three months off! Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter that I 'rushed'...**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. AN (Please Read)

**Hi!**

 **Sorry, I know that it has been over a year – more so – since I updated this fanfiction.**

 **This year has been full of ups and downs for me – I got my GCSE results, which was an up. But I've also had time to learn, and become better. I suppose that sounds a bit harsh and confusing, but I feel like I truly have become a better person throughout the year. It's like I have finally figured myself out.  
I've had a lot of personal lows – which I would rather not discuss on here – but each one has taught me to be stronger, to not care what people think of me and to just be myself, after all, we only have one life.**

 **Anyway, emotion out of the way, I have decided to re-write this story. I will still keep this story up here until I post the first chapter of my re-write. It's very difficult for me to write, especially since my writers block is really, really bad. But I love this story idea, so I'm not going to abandon it.**

 **So when I finally re-write, I hope you enjoy it, and thanks to all of the lovely readers who have read this fanfic so far! Despite Kai's acts of evil, I truly think him to be an interesting character. I'm not saying that he is completely misunderstood – his actions prove that -, but he isn't completely to blame for** _ **how**_ **he acts, if that makes sense? *cough* Joshua Parker *cough* I'm also re-writing part of the plot, so that'll be interesting!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **DreamStar18 :D**


End file.
